


tomorrow, today

by sleepoverdose



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Icarus and the sun, Inspired by The Fall of Icarus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Jaebum is Icarus, Jinyoung is the Sun, M/M, Original Idea Not Mine, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, jjp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepoverdose/pseuds/sleepoverdose
Summary: "two wandering souls unexpectedly meet and feel a spark; can they control the flame before it burns everything down to ashes?"another life wherein im jaebum is fated to be icarus and park jinyoung happens to be the sun.[a jjp fanfiction based on Gabriel Picolo's Icarus and the Sun]





	1. one: collision

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This fan fiction is strongly based off "Gabriel Picolo's Icarus and the Sun" comic. It will most likely follow the same story line, as well as most of the dialogue, expressed only in narrative form. Therefore, I am not claiming the plot as my own, only my writing.

Jinyoung decides it all started the exact moment they met.

The moon was full, the sky not void of stars. It was the night when the evening breeze was barely a whisper, and he was all alone.

Then again, Jinyoung is always alone.

From dawn, when he goes forth to the heavens to shine light upon the undeserving and ungrateful, to dusk, when he retires from his duties, wandering on his own; he has always been by himself.

Which was probably why he almost set fire to the whole forest by accident when he heard a voice.

"Who are you?"

It was barely a whisper, but having been used to the silence-- or rather, to the familiarity of what he usually _does_ hear-- he quickly turns around to search for the one who asks.

And Jinyoung eventually finds what he was looking for when he spots ashen-gray eyes staring back at him from behind some bushes.

It blinks once.

Twice.

Jinyoung raises an eyebrow. S_urely they don't plan on watching him wade at the river, especially now that he has seen them, _he thinks.

Then again, it doesn't matter what they do anyways. He could always just light them on fire.

_If all else fails, use fire._

But before he could think of _actual_ plans on how to make them go away, the bushes started to move.

And stepping out of the foliage, was the intruder.

_He-- _or whatever _they_ were (Jinyoung would not jump to conclusions)-- did it kind of awkwardly though, and Jinyoung assumes this was because he was embarrassed to be caught staring.

"I didn't-- mean to stare."

Jinyoung's eyebrows furrows. C_an this creature read minds?_ He certainly did not consider that instance. (He would then find out that the visitor, in fact, could not read minds. It was a mere coincidence.)

At first glance, the intruder seemed quite delicate. Delicate? Jinyoung can't decide. He then thinks there may be no word to sufficiently describe the creature.

Well, apart from the fact that he could clearly say he had wings. And that it was a kind that weren't made of feathers.

"I could leave, if you want to," the person-- _how ever should he address him?_\-- speaks up, taking Jinyoung's silence as unwelcoming.

_Had he noticed him staring? Perhaps he made them uncomfortable_, he muses. The last thing Jinyoung wants is to come off as rude.

"You don't have to."

The visitor seemed surprised about his response, but nevertheless remained. Jinyoung returned to wading aimlessly back at the river, and he took it as a sign to come closer, settling down on the river bank.

Both of them stayed that way for a while-- Jinyoung wading in the river and the winged creature all but observing him-- when the visitor asked a question, feeling obligated to speak up.

"So, why are you here?"

Jinyoung almost laughs at his weak attempt to start a converstion.

He wonders why people are always compelled to break the silence at the presence of another being.

He would have pretended not to hear it, however, Jinyoung remembers how he stared at him in curiosity earlier, and thought it would only be proper to entertain his question.

"I come here to think," he blurts out. The winged fellow was quick to throw another one.

"About what?"

Jinyoung stares at him, mulling over it first, before answering.

"Nothing, in particular."

"Ah," came the weak response.

Jinyoung once again feels guilty that he has unintentionally shut him down, so he directs the same question back at him.

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Why did _you_ come here?"

By this time, Jinyoung had now drawn nearer, seeing as keeping a distance might have been viewed as impolite. The visitor looks at him for a moment before responding, as if considering to tell Jinyoung or not.

"Same as you," he stops staring at Jinyoung now, focusing on the damp soil. "I've been around here a few times."

"I suppose you have a lot on your mind then?"

Jinyoung moves to sit beside him.

"Something like that," he hears him sigh. "But i'd really rather have _nothing_ for a change, you know."

He glances at Jinyoung.

"How do you do it?"

Jinyoung blinks at him.

"Well, I just don't feel the need to occupy my mind with nonsense just to avoid thinking about what really matters."

This is what Jinyoung tells him, as if it is the most obvious answer.

The visitor only continues to stare at him.

"It comes with practice," Jinyoung offers a small smile. He says so accompanied with the fear that _whoever-he-was_ would not like talking to him soon enough.

But much to his relief, the winged fellow-- J_aebum_, which he learns later on-- merely lets out a laugh, and proceeds to ask him another question.

**___________________________________**

"Do you really have to leave?"

Jinyoung does. He has to leave.

It is almost dawn, and he is never late, always early. He mustn't be late. He is the sun, after all.

But Jaebum grasps his hand, making him stop. Jinyoung burns brighter at his contact, and it was then that he knew what his feathers were made of.

What _he_ was made of.

Jinyoung could only stare at the hand on his arm before Jaebum lets go, and he sees it dripping ever so slightly, slowly ceasing to be solid.

Jinyoung already knows what could happen, as well as what he should do.

But above all the things he notices, he could only pay attention to Jaebum's weary tone, as he asks him to reconsider.

_Weary._

_Tired._

_Tired of being alone._

_Just l_ _ike him._

Jinyoung turns around to look at him, and Jaebum asks yet another question.

"What could possibly go wrong?"

And now, when he thinks of what happened, he decides that it was at that exact moment that things started to go wrong.

"Okay. Just this once."


	2. two: spark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this a long time ago, just hadn't had the chance to post this here!
> 
> i don't know if i'll be able to finish this story anymore tho ;-;
> 
> but ey, who knows, right?

"Are you really going to come here every night?"

Jinyoung didn't have to look behind him to know that the nearby rustling of leaves was caused by Jaebum. Ever since the night they met, Jaebum kept going to the lake. There he would bother Jinyoung by asking him more questions, leaving Jinyoung with barely any sense of quiet. It wasn't like he hated it though, he doubts Jaebum knows he prefers silence, and it wasn't his fault either ways since Jinyoung doesn't bother telling him.

Jinyoung just didn't expect that whatever this was would go on for a while. A near shy of two weeks, to be exact.

His thoughts were interrupted with Jaebum scoffing as he sits down beside him. "How come I never get to scare you?"

"Because you're not the slightest bit discreet and you know it," Jinyoung replies as he absentmindedly traces the ground with a stick, leaving marks. Jaebum takes interest in this and asks him what he was doing.

"It's nothing," Jinyoung replies almost immediately. He stops tracing and allows his heat envelop the piece of wood, letting it crumble into ashes.

Jaebum's heart stops for a moment. He had been turning a blind eye on Jinyoung's inherent nature for quite some time that he had been trying to befriend him, that only now was he reminded of what he could do.

But he shows nothing that hints his slight fear and asks him another question, "Nothing again?"

Jinyoung raises his eyebrow at him. "It was just doodles," and with that, he stands up and walks away from him.

_What did he say wrong this time?_

Jaebum was determined to find out, so he too leaves Jinyoung's usual spot and chases him, going deeper into the forest.

"Where are you going?" Jaebum tries to ask, following Jinyoung's trail of burnt leaves and singed soil.

"Why are you still following me?"

Even though he could sense the slight tone of annoyance in Jinyoung's retort, Jaebum throws all caution to the wind and steps before him, blocking his path.

"Do you not want me to follow you?" to this, Jaebum sees Jinyoung hesitate ever so slightly, that he would've thought he was only imagining it-- given Jinyoung's piercing glare-- had it not been for his voice wavering.

"You don't want to me to be your friend."

And Jinyoung manages to avoid his question yet again.

"How do you know that?" Jaebum answers back sternly. "You're not me, aren't you?"

"I'm not saying that you don't want to befriend me, Jaebum. I'm saying you shouldn't."

Because Zeus knows it wasn't for your lack of trying that I haven't considered you to be one, Jinyoung thinks-- wanting to say it as well but his words failing him. Jaebum, however, is not like him, and Jinyoung knows it. Too well, in fact, that he knows just the exact type of thing Jaebum would say.

"What if I still want to?"

And since he has expected Jaebum's response, Jinyoung asks the question that was plaguing his thoughts.

"Why?"

Now if Jaebum had faltered for just a moment-- like Jinyoung expected him to do-- then that would have probably been their last time seeing each other. Except, Jinyoung would come to find out that Jaebum was not as predictable as he figured him out to be then. Because Jaebum knows Jinyoung would ask that question. He knows because he has been thinking about it himself. And by the time they've spent together, Jaebum had found his answer, which was the reason why he stood, so surely, in front of Jinyoung, not missing a beat.

"Because deep down, you know you have longed for someone too."

And when Jinyoung doesn't correct him, Jaebum steps a bit closer.

_Do not fly too low, nor too high, Icarus, for only this can cause your downfall. _

"It gets lonely sometimes, doesn't it?"

At the sound of his words, Jinyoung's heart throbs in response, and he finds himself answering truthfully-- the weight on his shoulders becoming a bit lighter, the dam of his hidden feelings slowly breaking.

"Yes, I guess it does."

**___________________________________**

"So will you tell me now what you've been drawing?"

Jaebum is in front of Jinyoung this time, tracing their steps back to the river with Jinyoung's ashen path. The both of them have decided to go back to their usual spot-- in reality, Jinyoung did and Jaebum followed, walking away as soon as he has uttered his confession.

"Isn't it too early for you to ask me that?" Jinyoung cocks his eyebrow at him, but Jaebum does not notice, scattering the ashes mindlessly with his bare feet.

Jaebum does not mind ashes, as he is familiar with it all too well.

"Too early for what? I asked you earlier, didn't I?"

"Don't assume that I have accepted your friendship."

“Haven't you just permitted it?"

Jaebum glances back at Jinyoung for a split second, his waxed features sporting a triumphant smile, before plunging into the foliage hiding the river. Taken aback with his sudden display of boldness, Jinyoung stops for a moment, collecting his thoughts, or rather, what he knows about Jaebum. But when Jaebum calls him to witness a shooting star falling from the heavens, Jinyoung Jinyoung decides-- why bother?

Because after that day, he realizes that everything that he thought Jaebum was, may not be Jaebum after all. So, Jinyoung stops thinking, and steps into the foliage to join Jaebum sit beside the river.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you guys think?
> 
> btw, i won't have a scheduled update for this story since i still have school work to deal with :((
> 
> also, here's a link to the icarus and the sun comic by gabriel picolo: https://www.boredpanda.com/icarus-and-sun-love-story-gabriel-picolo/?utm_source=google&utm_medium=organic&utm_campaign=organic
> 
> please check it out! his art is amazing!
> 
> anyways, that's all uwu thank you for reading!


End file.
